Together you are less lonley
by CallxmexLu
Summary: Ikuto has left. Amu feels alone and empty.   But did our favourite pervert really forget about Amu? A different love story. Mostly :Amuto: but also :Kutau: and my own pairing... Ratet T for future chapters and poetic stuff XD


**Yeiy, my first (not one-shotish) Shugo Chara FanFic! *gives myself a cookie* Gosh, it turned out more poetic than I wanted, but I think it's okay. I love the love XD **

**So you cann call this chapter a "prolog" because the story will "start" in the next chapter. Have fun and don't forget to leave a comment! :3 (really I will kill you if you forget O.O ^.^)**

* * *

_Together you are less lonley_

by _CallxmexLu_

**Chapter 1:** _Ai_

Ai…Love…

What exactly is love? Is it the excitement when you hear your best friend ringing at your doorbell to come over to play? Is it the warm feeling when your father comes home from his long trip? Is it the joy on Christmas Eve?

There are too many ways for love. But I think there is only one real love. The love that makes your heart stops when you see him. It's so hard to describe this feeling that you almost want to cry when you try to.

There is a famous old poem that says

Wasuregai

Hiroi shi mo seji

Kouru o dani mo

Shiratama o

Katami to omowan

"I don't collect clams of forgotten, but pearls of the dying man like jewels. I gave him my heart." I read these words again and again and still couldn't figure out what it meant.

Frustrated I tightened the grab around the paper and felt how my whole head turned red. "Amu-Chan, why do you look like a tomato-head, desu?" I heard a shrill voice near my ear. "W-whaaaat?"

Totally shocked I turned around and waved with my arms. "What are you guys doing here? Are you stalking me?" My outside-character said "hello" again.

After we, my friends and me, defeated Easter I thought I've got my emotions under control, but sometimes I can't help but fall into my old self.

"But Amu-Chan we are your Guardian Charas. We are always around you." Ran, the pink Shugo Chara said and wriggled with her pom-poms. If I was able to turn any redder it would be happening right now. I really loved these four small Charas, but sometimes I missed my private time.

"Who sent this letter to you, Amu-Chan?" Miki wanted to know. My eyes grew big and I put the much-thumbed paper even closer to my chest. She always got an eye for things like this.

I turned around to face my pale reflection in the window and murmured, "This is none of your business…."

Like a siren they all shrieked at the same time. "It's from Tadase!" You could feel the excitement in the air. But instead of joining their joy I closed my eyes, tried not to hear them. I wished it was from Tadase. That would make it easier. If it was Tadase that wrote these words down… If, if, if…

But reality looks different.

I raised the letter, just a little bit so that I could get a sneak, and read the last word. "Heart"…The handwriting was very smooth and the dots on the "i" where little paws. It was pretty obvious who wrote this poem…or copied it.

Why did this pervert cosplay-cat-boy do thi to me? If he really cared for me he wouldn't have left. His violin career was more important to him. I could understand.

If I had to choose between a great career as a musician in London or a boring small-town life with Amu Hinamori I would have decided for the career.

Maybe I've saved the world but I was still a child in Ikuto's eyes. Sure, time has passed and I grew older. I was 16 years now and you could tell I was a young lady. And Ikuto…Ikuto was a real man. After he graduated he decided to go to College, but a huge music-label called "The Iron-Music-Network" offered to make him popular.

"Amu-Chan, don't be sad. We didn't want to make fun of you, desu." I heard Su saying, her voice full of sorrow.

I tried my best and prepared a faked smile, then turned around. I looked into their sad eyes. Something inside me said that my gaze was the same.

Now my faked smile turned into a real one. I walked over to them and put them in my arms.

Very quiet, so that only the five of us were able to hear it, I whispered, "The letter wasn't from Tadase-kun." I knew that Ran, Miki, Su and Dia knew what I meant.

Over the years I gave up hiding something from them. They always felt what I felt. You know…this magic-thingy-stuff.

"There is no sign but it's from Ikuto. There is nothing else than this poem."

I turned my face away and threw the paper in a corner of my room. Ran let out a shocked gasp. She yelled, "But, Amu-chan, don't you want to answer his letter? What did it say? Is there an address?"

Her questions annoyed me more than usual. But I knew that I had to answer them or all four of them would cry me to death.

Before I thought of some words to explain I let myself fall on my old bed. It wasn't as comfortable as it used to be, but I could swear that the scent of this pervert-cat-boy was still here. "So, Amu-chan, TELL US!" Dia ordered, hopping onto my head. I sighed and tried to explain.

At first I wanted it to sound poetic but after five minutes of thinking I made my decision and chose the simple way.

"No, I don't know and no!" My words darted out of my mouth, sounding harsher than I wanted to. "I don't want to talk about it! It's so embarrassing!"

My hands searched for my huge pink pillow. When they found it I pressed it against my face, causing Dia to fell off my forehead. She let out a shocked gasp, but I turned away. With 16 years I still behaved like a 12 years old….sometimes.

"Love isn't embarrassing, Amu-Chan." Miki said. I closed my eyes, like this would blend the words out of my head. Well, maybe love wasn't embarrassing, but THIS love was! Could you even tell this was love?

It was more like a "Cat and Mouse" game. "Amu-Chan…" I could hear my Charas whisper at the same time.

With all my strength I tried to keep my eyes closed like I was afraid of a monster. I simply ignored the sun and drifted to a tight and confusing sleep.

The stars twinkled in the black sky when I woke up.

At first I thought I opened my eyes by myself, but after a few minutes I realized that a smooth melody was the reason for it. Slowly I sat up. Was I dreaming?

No, the blanket under my hands felt too real.

Finally my mind woke up and I knew this melody. "Ikuto…" I breathed. My heart nearly stopped. This wasn't true. It was a dream! He was in London, far away from here.

Suddenly I did something really senseless and stupid. I would hate myself for this, but at this moment I didn't care. I swung myself out of the bed and rushed out of the house. (As quiet as possibly, so that I wouldn't wake up my family)

The fresh air of the night burned on my skin. I felt alive. "I-ikuto…Ikuto!" at first his name was a whisper but my voice grew louder. "Ikuto!" I was already screaming. Even if my shouting was louder than the music I was able to follow it, but then…

"No…Don't stop playing! Don't!" I breathed heavily when I stopped running. I realized how much I hoped for seeing him. "Ikuto!" I cried, tears strolling down my face. "Ikuto!"

...

"Amu-Chan! Amu-Chan!"

"Ikuto! No!" I heard my own words different and I knew I was awake. My eyes flashed open, starring at the worried looks of my little friends. I was wrong. It was a dream.

Ran flew over to me and sat on my knee. "Is everything alright, Amu-Chan? You were screaming in your sleep. Luckily your family isn't at home." I half sat up and took a good look around. It was evening; the sky was shaded into beautiful red and purple. I guessed I didn't sleep to long. "Oh and Amu-Chan, suddenly this Radio was next to you."

If I wasn't sleepy I would have jumped out of my bed and screamed my lungs out. "OH MY GOD! THERE WAS SOMEONE IN MY ROOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?"

I could see their faces dropping. "I-it..well….we were outside…playing…desu." Su apologized. I buried my face into my hands. Someone knew that I was alone…and sleeping. What the hell was wrong with my life? Everything starts when he left…

Suddenly the radio was in my mind. The music…

I took the small device on my lap, starring at it. I pressed the green "Play" Button on the Top of it and there it was again. This smooth melody from my dream…

Ikuto has been here…next to me.


End file.
